


Classroom Calamity

by ClockworkHobbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkHobbit/pseuds/ClockworkHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily have a mutual hatred, have done since 1st year, but Professor McGonagall changed the seating plan and now they have to sit together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic/short story so thank you for giving it a go!

"Potter! Black! Care to share with the class what you're talking about?" Professor McGonagall's voice cut across the class, silencing James and Sirius' whispered conversation. A grin spread across James Potter's face, "Maybe not, professor... Private business, you get me?"

Her nostrils flared slightly, "No, I do not 'get you'. If I catch you two talking again, I''ll move you. You get me?" They both nodded, Remus and Peter were sniggering behind them. "Now, if I may continue from back before I was rudely interrupted..." McGonagall paused just long enough to give the boys a very pointed look before going back to explaining Iguana transfiguration, and James went back to scheming their next full moon adventure with Sirius.

 

Lily brushed her red hair back from her face, her quill dashing across the parchment as she took notes. Their NEWTS were this year, and she would not accept anything lower than an O. Marlene kept on peering over her shoulder, catching up on notes she'd missed while glancing over at Sirius. In her opinion he was obviously the hottest guy in the school, Marlene and Sirius had been on and off since they'd discovered how their fun parts work. She glanced over Lily's shoulder again, "You know, you can always borrow my notes later? As long as you're not in the hospital wing with a cricked neck from glancing at a certain Mr Black." Whispered Lily with a grin. Marlene giggled, glancing over at Sirius again and flipping her hair. "There's a party this weekend in the Come and Go Room, do you think I could hook up with him then?"

"Marl, you always hook up with him at parties." Lily said, rolling her eyes and grinning, taking her eyes off her notes.

"Excuse me!" Professor McGonagall snapped, making the girls jump and sit up straight, but it wasn't them that had caught the beady eyes of the transfiguration teacher. Her glare was resting once more on James and Sirius. "Yes, Professor...?" James asked carefully, stashing a sheet of parchment into his pocket quickly.

"Potter. I have already warned you and Black that I would split you up if you interrupted me again, did you think I was joking?"

"No, professor." James sighed, reaching for his bag. McGonagall looked around the room, "Miss Mckinnon, gather your things and move." Marlene looked startled and opened her mouth to protest, "Don't think I didn't see you talking too, so gather you belongings and move." She said forcefully, "And if I catch you and Black canoodling I will make sure you both regret it." Marlene glared at her as she walked across and sat in James' recently vacated seat next to Sirius.

 

"Hello, Lily-pad,my darling sweetheart. Love of my life-"

"Continue on that line of thought and you're going to get a quill through your hand." She said, pointing her quill at him threateningly.

"But-"

"Don't test me, Potter." Lily turned back to her notes and continued writing, pausing to look up as McGonagall began to draw a diagram on the blackboard. Out of the corner of her eye she could see James staring at her. "What?" She asked, half defensive, half curious. James shook his head, and blinked a few times, as if coming out of a daydream. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Hmm...?" He'd clearly not been listening to her.

"Nevermind." She turned back to her notes, blushing ever so slightly. James raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

 

Lily's notes became slightly shakier, less neat and organised. She'd never noticed how good looking James had looked with his hair ruffled up like that, she'd always thought he was a prat for trying to imitate how he looked when he got off the Quidditch pitch, even yelled it at him once. Then her friend had called her a mudblood. Her best friend. Or at least, he was. James had stood up for her then, even he knew not to use that word, that it was too far. Snape wouldn't apologise, James had yelled him for that too. Yet she'd gotten mad at James. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> If you read through to the end and enjoyed it then thank you so much! you can message me on tumblr if you have any criticisms, or want to ask for a fic, or give me a prompt. My URL is in my bio. This prompt was found on tumblr posted by satans-aesthetic.


End file.
